Cypressshade
Cypressshade is a handsome, muscular black smoke tabby tom with deep blue eyes. He is a bae, spawn of Hiddenbae and Copperbae, his siblings being Maplestripe, Waspkit, Orchidpaw, Raptorpaw, and Jaypaw (FC). Much like his father, Cypressshade's bravery and loyalty is undoubtable, but he also has the wits and short-temper of his mother. He is a little sassy, especially when he doesn't get his way, but at heart, he's as sweet as can be, and loves to have a good time and laugh. He was the mentor of Brightwhisker and Coalpaw. Description Appearance Quite a stunning tom, Cypressshade bears both the looks of his mother and his father, but primarily his father. His pelt is thick and short in length, black as night, but striped with a brilliant smoke-colored silver. His pelt is often well-groomed, as his mother taught him to look at his best. However, he does not have a speck of white on his pelt, not a single thing interrupting his stunning mackerel stripes. Cypressshade's fur is fairly soft to the touch, but unlike most, it isn't sleek, rather fuzzy and kit-like, constantly sticking up even if he tries his hardest to flatten it. Built muscular and tall, Cypressshade is a very intimidating cat, much like his father. However, his eyes take his intimidation away, blue as the very lake, much like his mother's, deep and great at revealing his emotions. His legs are large and muscular, giving him his brute strength and great height. His paws, however, are well-rounded but large, his paw-pads being tough and made for walking on rough terrain. Character Skills Life Roleplay Quotes Pedigree Mother: Copperdusk - Living Father: Hiddenshade - Living Brothers: Wasppaw - Deceased, residence unknown Raptorpaw - Living Jaypaw (FC) - Living Sisters: Maplestripe - Living Orchidpaw - Living Uncles: Shadow - Living Duskwhisper - Deceased, verified StarClan member Titan - Living Aunts: Burnet - Living Sylvie - Deceased, residence Unknown Goldie - Status unknown Grandmothers: Skylark - Deceased, verified Dark Forest member Mercury - Status Unknown Grandfathers: Darkfang - Deceased, verified Dark Forest member Caesar - Status Unknown Great-Aunt: Dapple - Status Unknown Great-Uncle: Breeze - Status Unknown Great-Grandmother: Song - Deceased, residence Unknown Great-Grandfather: Thornleaf - Deceased, verified StarClan member 2nd Great Uncle: Ravenfeather - Status Unknown 2nd Great Grandmother: Dapplesong - Status Unknown, suspected to be Deceased 2nd Great Grandfather: Bushflight - Status Unknown, suspected to be Deceased Cousins: Covepaw - Living Foxpaw - Living Sunpaw - Living Leaf - Living Thorny - Living Dusk - Living Relationships Family Hiddenshade & Copperdusk: : :: Maplestripe: : :: Wasppaw: : :: Orchidpaw, Raptorpaw, & Jaypaw: : :: Friends Ashbreeze: :We used to think that, well...that we were in love. It was a stupid thought on both of our parts, because at the time, we were both really lonely, and we were each other's best friend. So we mistaken'd our strong friendship for feelings of romance. Ok, I'll admit that she's really pretty, and that I'm extremely protective, but we only see each other as friends, real good friends. I do hope Alderstar treats her well, and I hope he knows that I wouldn't think twice to break the little treaty if he mistreated her. Ash is a real sweet and innocent cat, so I'd kill to keep that poor gal safe. She's my best friend, my shoulder to lean on, and the cat who's always there for me when I need her most. 'Ash is irreplaceable, and I'd be a big mess if I ever lost her...so I'll never let that happen, or ever let someone mistreat her. ''- Cypressshade's thoughts on Ashbreeze ::The two were best friends basically from the beginning. While Ashbreeze's littermates aimed to try to torment the tom, who blew them off, Ashbreeze did whatever she could to make him smile, and be his best friend. He taught her quite a few things as well, and they were the greatest of friends ever since. Both were sort of outcasts at the time, with a lack of friends, excluding each other. So once Ashbreeze grew up, she and Cypressshade mistaken'd their powerful and strong friendship for feelings of romance. After she was betrothed to Alderstar, both Ashbreeze and Cypressshade realized that they were but great friends. To this day, Cypressshade remains extremely protective of Ashbreeze, as if she's his little sister. He'd kill to keep her safe. 'Brightwhisker:' :''Hah, gotta be the most awkward relationship ever. Brightwhisker was a jerk towards me for the longest time, 'til we warmed up to each other and...she thought she was in love with me. Her and 'Ash got angry with each other, 'Ash was betrothed to Alderstar, and then me 'n Brightwhisker started hanging out. We became friends, she thought she loved me, grew out of it, and then I thought I loved her. I'm just a lonely guy, I guess. Of course, I don't really love her, mistaked my feelings of friendship for romance again. But yeah, now I'm part of the squad, and we're chill...just friends though, and it'll always be that way. - Cypressshade's thoughts on Brightwhisker. ::The two got off to a very rough start, when the kit constantly tried to pick on him. He'd respond in a salty manner, blow her off, and then hang out with her sweet little sister. It wasn't until Ashbreeze was betrothed to Alderstar that Brightwhisker and Cypressshade finally started getting along, and she thought she was in love with him, starting a big fight between her and Ashbreeze. She forgot about her feelings, Cypressshade thought he was in love with her, and then he once against realized he only felt friendship for the molly. Now, they remain strictly friends (as it will always be), and he's officially a member of the rebel squad, thanks to her. Tornadostorm: :Nado is swag, 'Nado is life. 'Nough said about him.'' - Cypressshade's thoughts on Tornadostorm ::Although he also got off to a rough start with Tornadostorm, Cypressshade has to admit: once one realizes that Tornadostorm's taunts are all fun-and-games, he's a great friend and a really cool cat. He's even pretty chill when it comes to hanging out. Despite not often being seen together in camp, the two toms tend to patrol together quite a bit, and will often hang out in the warrior's den, where they make fun of random cats. Although he hates to admit it, Cypressshade often looks up to Tornadostorm, and considers him to be just as great and leader-like as his father...although Tornadostorm would kill him if he ever said that. Love Interests None Enemies '''Hawkstorm: :Forever will I hate that two-timing tom, that coward, that snake! I've actually had to full-out fight that foxheart to keep him away from 'Ash and my sister, but no, he doesn't take a hint. At least he's finally leaving Ashbreeze alone, but ''nooo, he just has to become my sister's mate. I love my sister, but taking up Hawkstorm as a mate was a foolish mistake. That tom better watch his back, because I know he'll hit on other she-cats, and I'm pretty certain he'll father their kits...and when he does, I'll be there to wrench the worthless life out of him.'' - Cypressshade's thoughts on Hawkstorm ::Cypressshade greatly despises Hawkstorm, and would actually kill the tom if he ever got the chance. For the longest time, he was constantly hitting on young Ashbreeze and trying to win over her love, flirting with her whenever he got the chance, even though she disliked it. Before long, he went for Cypressshade's sister as well, and that had done it. Eventually, Cypressshade greatly wounded Hawkstorm in a fight, but the tom never got a hint. He backed off of Ashbreeze, but became Maplestripe's mate. Cypressshade thinks this was a foolish move on his sister's part, for he knows that Hawkstorm will take on many other she-cats as mates, and get them pregnant as well. And when that time comes, Cypressshade will be ready, and he'll end Hawkstorm once and for all. Images Life Image Character Pixels Cypresskit.kit.png|Kit Cypresspaw.apprentice.png|Apprentice Cypressshade.warrior.png|Warrior Trivia *Spawn of Baes is just as or even more of a Main Bae than his daddy. <3 *Touch his sister, and you shall regret it. >:D *Ashkit and his song is probably Story of My Life by One Direction, even though Whiskers hates that band. *He's the only squad member who will be ok with kits and actually have them. Category:Tom Category:Toms Category:Cats Owned by Whiskers Category:Characters Category:Kit Category:Kits Category:FlameClan Cat Category:Apprentice Category:Warrior Category:Mentor